


The Burn-Down

by Toreen



Series: How things could go [5]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAYS, I hope you like it tho?, SO, i wrote it in like 20 minutes, so it'S not good, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: Connected to: "I'm going to get what I /We want", "The world is wide enough" and "I like your face"So, maybe you should read "The World was wide enough" before reading this, because this is literally the part that's missing in chapter three, between J.D's and Veronica's talk and the end where everything blows up.So please, pleaseRead "The World was Wide enough" first, because this is connected to it!And probably the last part connected with the whole series. I'm not sure if there will be any other "How things could go"s that are in this story line.





	The Burn-Down

**Author's Note:**

> First person to tell me the references I made here to other stuff gets a cookie
> 
> EDIT:   
> I realised a mistake I made. Heather McNamara and Martha both died before and...in here they are suddenly back  
> WHOOPS!  
> I FIXED IT!

„And you really want to pull that through now?“

It was in the middle of the night, J.D standing in front of Veronica in her room, her cheeks gently cupped in his hands and his thumbs brushing slowly over her soft skin.  
She tilted her head lightly, snuggling one of her cheeks a bit more against his palm and looking up at him with confident eyes.  
“Yes. I won't back out of this. I'll help you. I-”, Veronica stopped mid-sentence, feeling a shiver running down her spine and up into her sides, then slowly to her shoulder and then her head. Not a second after she heard the cause for that standing right behind her in a circle.

“Look at that bitch”, a low voice said, “being all confident now. She's totally nuts. Not even a month ago she was still crying over him and repeating how sorry she was for everything that happened.”  
  
A sigh left the next person.  
“Kurt, _darling_ calm down. We're dead already anyway, so why the fuck should we care about what happens now? Prom Night is up now and they already prepared everything. At least her boy got some balls to do something and to protect her.”

“Are you _**NUTS**_ , Chandler?!”  
Definitely Heather Duke, with a hysteric voice.  
“She **KILLED** me! She- **THEY** killed all of us! How can you be so chill about all of that stuff?”

Shortly after, Ram finally said something as well.  
“Guess we just learned to be more chill about all of this. She's right, we're dead. So we shouldn't care anymore.”

One after another they disappeared, Duke staying for a few more seconds.  
“I'll fucking haunt you forever, _baby_.”

Veronica shivered up a second time, J.D not so surprised anymore. That wasn't the first time in the past weeks that Veronica had that reaction and by now he knew what that meant. He gave her a fond look, leaning in and kissing her forehead gently.  
“It's okay, babe. As soon as this is over, we'll go to Brown. Start a new life. There'll be plenty of survivors, so no one will assume that it was you anyways, as long as we leave no evidence, okay?”

“Okay.”

* * *

The next few nights have been spent with preparations for Prom Night. Again they set up several packs of thermals in the gym, making sure they are hidden well enough so that no one would be able to find them. While Veronica took care of that, J.D made sure that the boiler room was set up properly, even staying there over night and making a few changes here and there. Barely ever anyone came into that boiler room, so he didn't worry too much about it.

Prom Night was-...well.  
Others would have said it was amazing or beautiful, some students cried, others laughed out of happiness to leave this rotten place (a thing Veronica couldn't blame them for), some left early, right after getting their school certificate, because “Fuck this dance shit and Prom Queen fuckery, I'll go to a freaking club and get wasted there”. At least that was what big parts of the football team said. For Veronica the whole night was just...boring. She didn't have a date, she couldn't just bring J.D for several, obvious reasons. She made sure her certificate is safe and didn't wear a dress that was way too fancy. Something simple. Cute and hot, but still simple and not expensive.

A thing that made it even more boring and worse was Heather Duke, who kept following her, trailing around her and making comments all the time. It didn't really harm Veronica anymore, she stopped caring by now.  
Veronica left, taking out her phone and giving J.D a sign that she's ready.

She ran up to the football field and waited there, J.D following not long after.

“Tick, tick, tick boom, baby.”

Westerburg High, blowing up and in flames and ruins, was a beautiful sight for both of them. They stood a bit longer, watching the flames taking over the building.

“Hey, Babe?”, J.D turned his head, looking at her and taking her hand with a smile, “You look beautiful.”  
  
She didn't really know what to say or how to react, other than a faint blush painting her cheeks red:“7/11, licorice and Slushys?”  
  
“I take it back. You don't look beautiful, you _**are**_ beautiful. Let's go, a new life starts for us.”


End file.
